Getting to know the Wicked Witch of the West
by tomato is tomoto
Summary: What if Dorothy wanted to know more of the Wicked Witch? How she came to be? And why Glinda was so upset when she died? So she travels to Oz to find the answers and gets more than expected. Bad at summaries READ AND REVIEW! Skip ch. 2 if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first **_**Wicked**_** stories, I LOVED the musical SOOOOOO much and now I write stories about it. This is post-musical so yeah (just incase there are people like me out there Post-musical means AFTER the musical). ONWARDS!!**

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Dorothy had just melted the Wicked Witch of the West. She had just killed someone. Unlike the other Ozians she felt a pang of guilt when she threw the bucket of water on the witch. After all, it _was_ an accident, she was just trying to help her friend, the Scarecrow. On her way home, she noticed the sadness in Glinda the Good's eyes when she told her story of the melting. Dorothy never asked why she was sad because she felt like it was none of her business, which it wasn't, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something between the two witches. A friendship? Relatives? Acquaintances? It bugged Dorothy to no end, so finally after three months of wondering Dorothy decided to travel back to Oz.

Quickly, she pulled the jeweled shoes out of her closet and carefully slipped them on to her feet.

Hesitation.

Could this really work? Would anyone even remember her back in Oz? Despite her doubts she clicked her heels together and whispered

"There's no place like…Oz," she closed her eyes and whispered three more times before opening them.

She was in the Land of Oz.

* * *

Glinda looked around the room in relief that the in Man wasn't waiting in her closet….again. He seemed oddly familiar yet really stalker-ish. Her eyes landed on the pointed hat she always kept in the corner of her room next to the little green bottle.

"Oh, Elphie," tears welled in her eyes as she picked up the hat and squeezed it, it had been three months since her best friend died and she still couldn't believe it. She couldn't accept it. She wanted to be mad, at Elphie for not letting her help, but she couldn't. She wanted to be angry with that little girl for killing her best friend, but then again it was an accident. The tears where about to spill over when…

"Miss Glinda!" Glinda whipped around hiding the hat behind here and plastered a fake smile on her cream skin.

"Yes?" The guard bowed politely and said.

"There is someone her to see you,"

* * *

Dorothy couldn't believe she was actually in Oz! After three long months she was somehow able to get back! The very first thing she did was go to the palace in the Emerald City to see Lady Glinda. People immediately recognized her and bowed as she walked past, the guards were sent to fetch Lady Glinda to have a private meeting in the library. Of course, Dorothy was still amazed at the beautiful women as she descended down the staircase.

"Ah, Dorothy, is it? What brings you back to Oz?" Glinda asked calmly.

"Well," she looked around to make sure the guards were gone, "Its about _her._ The Wicked Witch of the West." Glinda's smile faltered.

"I see, what exactly do you need to know?" her voice becoming quieter.

"Everything. Who was she? How did she come to be? What was her life like?" Dorothy paused, "What was your relationship with her," Lady Glinda's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know what your talking about," anyone could tell she was lying.

"Then why were you so upset when she died?" Glinda couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, Elphie," she whispered tears falling down her pale cheeks. _Who's Elphie?_ Dorothy jumped to Lady Glinda's side and started spitting out apologies. When Glinda finally composed herself she looked up at Dorothy, "So, you want to know. Who she was, what she was like before…the melting," she choked out the last words, Dorothy hesitated but nodded. "Lucky for you, I can take us back, to when we first met and all past that, but I'm afraid I don't have enough power to travel back farther,"

"We're going back?" Dorothy asked, "When?"

"When she first came to Shiz," Glinda smiled muttering a spell, "Though I may have to skip a few years or else it might take too long," Dorothy's head started to spin and she blacked out.

* * *

Dorothy's eyes shot opened to see a blue sky above her unlike the ceiling of the palace library. She sat up to see Lady Glinda smiling at her.

"Welcome to Shiz," she said motioning to the large buildings, Dorothy looked around trying to take in all that was happening. She was sitting in the middle of a large green field near a small forest and a long canal. A bell rang as hundreds of studients (oh yeah, it's a word) rushed out of their classes hands full of books and things a normal school student would carry around. A group of students walked toward Dorothy seeming not to take notice of her, quickly she jumped out of the way before being trampled.

"Miss Glinda! Look Out!" When the group of studients should've walked right over her, but instead, _through_ her. "B-but,"

"Dorothy they people here can't see, hear, nor touch us, all we can do is watch," Glinda explained. Dorothy and Glinda followed the students into a large assembly area were they had already gathered in small groups chatting away. Dorothy tested sticking her hand through random people trying to grasp the fact that she was technically a ghost at this point. Glinda looked up at the small Dragon Clock in the corner of the room watching the time tick by until her friend would come bursting in with all her green glory.

"Lady Glinda, what's the matter?" Dorothy was met with a smirk from the good witch.

"She's going to be laaaaaate," Glinda said mockingly moments later the doors to the assembly room burst open.

Dorothy gasped.

Running in was a young girl in what appeared to be the Shiz Uniform holding one large suitcase, her raven-black hair tied into a braid swung over her shoulder as she skidded to a stop. Her brown boots made a small squeak on the floor as she readjusted the dark blue beanie on her head. A pair of reading glasses covered her chocolate brown eyes, but the one thing that caught her eye immediately was her emerald green skin. Dorothy stuttered for words.

"I-is that…"

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, the future Wicked Witch of the West, and my bestest friend."

…………………..

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two!!! Yeah if you notice (which it doesn't matter cause I'm tellin' ya anyhow) I don't update stories that often, but I'm trying so…and I'm going to try and update this story every few weeks (I'll try, can't make any promises) And sorry for the first chapter, I know it was really crappy but I really wanted to get to the memory-time-travel-ghost-monkey-thing and such. And sorry this is really late (I had to run a Marathon and was stuck in L.A. for two days without a computer) Though my break is coming soon so that's something to look forward to. Ramble time over. REVIEW (IT HELPS)!!!!!!**

**The beginning to this chapter isn't the best but it will get better, I just can't write what the characters are thinking because this is a view from outside their conscious (if they DID have a working mind, that is)**

……………………………………………………………………………**.**

Dorothy could hardly believe it, this beautiful green girl was the Wicked Witch. Silence's sweet embrace enveloped the room as almost all eyes (save for a boy who was too busy staring at the blonde girl that had just entered on a castle of suitcases) were on her, Elphaba.

"What?" she questioned venom seeping from her words, "What are you all staring at? Do I have something in my teeth?" Elphaba asked mockingly, the room remained silent, "Alright let's just get this over with," her suitcase fell to the ground with a startling _thunk_, "No I'm not seasick, yes I've always been green, no I didn't chew grass when I was a child!" she snapped.

"Elphaba!" a loud voice shouted Dorothy turned to see a tall man thick with robes wheeling in a girl in a wheel chair.

"Oh, and this is my younger sister Nessarose," Elphaba said, "As you can see she is a perfectly normal color!"

"Stop making a spectacle of yourself!" the man scolded Elphaba quickly picked up her suitcase and joined Nessarose's side, "The only reason I sent you here was-,"

"I know, I know, to protect Nessa," She muttered, the floor became extremely intriguing all of a sudden.

"Good," the man whispered kneeling by Nessa's chair, "My precious little girl, a parting gift," he opened a small chest revealing its contents to Nessa's wonderment.

"Oh, Father!" Nessa said almost in a squeal, "Jeweled shoes!" she gingerly pulled out one of the diamond-studded slippers, strange, they were almost identical to Dorothy's.

"And Elphaba," the father said turning to the green girl snapping the chest shut, "Take care of your sister, " Then he kissed Nessa on the forehead swinging the chest ungracefully into Elphaba's stomach, "And try not to talk too much," he muttered leaving the schoolyard.

"Elphaba," Nessa whispered reaching a pale hand out to her older stopping short and pulling back.

"Well, what could he get me? I clash with everything," the green girl sighed gently pushing Nessa's wheelchair away from the gossiping students, the doors opened again this time revealing a larger woman with an insanely large amount of make-up on her face and outrageous hair.

"_That, Dorothy, is the Head Mistress," Glinda the Good said a face of disgust upon her, "I really didn't like her. I don't think any of us did."_

"_Why?" Dorothy asked examining the larger woman._

"_Many reasons, but I don't want to spoil the story for you,"_

"Good evening students!" the Mistress called, "I am your head mistress here at Shiz University, Madame Morrible! Whatever you might be studying the staff here have the highest hopes for some of you. And I will also be teaching the Sorcery Seminar." The large woman's gaze wandered to Nessa's wheel chair, "You must be the Governor's daughter! Nessarose!

"_Wait, so if Nessarose and Elphaba are related…and the Governor was Nessa's father, doesn't that mean…" Dorothy started_

"_Yes" Glinda frowned, "Her father was Governor of Munchkin land, and he…..well…..let's just leave it at he should probably be in prison than be Governor."_

Morrible examined Nessarose, "And what a tragically beautiful face you have," Morrible's gaze moved past the wheels of Nessa's chair to another pair of feet, "And who is-," Madame Morrible almost jumped out of her skin when she saw the green girl.

"Hi, I'm Nessa's older sister, Elphaba, you can say I'm _beautifully tragic_," she gave a weak smile towards the recovering woman.

'_At least she had a sense of humor' Dorothy thought_

"Well," Madame muttered, "I'm sure you're very bright."

"Are you kidding?," A small blonde shouted, "She's phosphorescent!" the group of studients (I using this word lots) burst into fits of laughter ignoring the glare coming from the green girl. If looks could kill…there would be a room full of dead collage kids by now.

"Now," the Madame shouted over the obnoxious studients, "regarding room assignments," the same small blonde raised her hand, "Miss Galinda, is this regarding room assignments?"

"_Miss Galinda?" Dorothy raised a brow._

"_Yes, that used to be my name," Glinda smiled, oh how she used to love the Guh in Linda._

"_Then why did you change it?"_

"_You'll see, you'll see,"_

"Oh, no Madame Morrible thank you for asking, but I've already been assigned a private suite," Galinda smiled, however the other studients shouted their shares of 'What?'s and 'That's not fair!"s. "Buuuuuuuuut," Galinda continued silencing the whiney studients, "You can all come visit me whenever you want!"

"Oh, how good of you!" one of the girls shouted who later appeared to be Pfanne, a friend of Galinda's.

"Yeah, you are so good!" added the other, ShenShen by the way.

"No I'm not," Galinda squealed waving her small purse at the two.

"Yes, you are!"

"No, stop!" she waved her hand at them in an overly dramatic manner satisfying the two girls, Galinda turned to the Head mistress tossing her golden girls over her shoulders.

"Do you have a question?" the less than amused head mistress asked boredly.

"Yes, I am Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and I have applied for your sorcery seminar," the hyperactive and over dramatic (as Elphaba later explained her as being) blonde explained, "that is my purpose for attending Shiz, to learn sorcery from you!" Morrible seemed unmoved by the girl's mediocre speech, "Perhaps you recall my entrance essay 'Magic Wands: Need They Have A Point?"

"Ah, yes," Morrible said, "However I do not teach my seminar every semester," Galinda pouted and looked at her pink heels, "Though only if someone respectful comes along," Galinda perked up.

"Exactly!" she smiled motioning to herself.

"Madame Morrible!" Elphaba called walking up to the large lady, "We haven't received our room assignments yet."

"Well, the Goveranator (yes she called him that) made your sister's well-being quite apparent, so I thought best she share my compartments so I can assist her as needed," Morrible explained.

"But I've always looked after my sister,"

"Elphaba," Nessa warned.

"Elphaba, the governor failed to mention you, but not to fret we'll find some place to put you," Dorothy looked over to the small blonde who was talking with her friends and a group of other studients.

"I don't even think she read my essay," Galinda alleged, a boy wearing a red cap marched up to her.

"That is so not fair! You should say something," he said failing to retain a small blush.

"Should I?" she asked her friends, they both nodded Dorothy was suddenly aware of Morrible's thundering voice.

"Attention! Which of you young ladies would be willing to volunteer to share a room with Miss Elphaba?" Galinda completely unaware with the situation raised her hand.

"Madame Morrible!" Morrible smiled.

"Thank you deary," she turned to the woman beside her, "This young lady has her own private suite and she's good enough to share it," Morrible along with most of the others in the room began clapping, "Miss Elphaba you will be sharing a room with Miss Galinda." The two women looked at each other taking a step back.

"Madame you don't understand," Elphaba began.

"Those are the rules, young lady," Morrible started wheeling Nessa away.

"Don't worry Elphaba I'll be fine," Nessa assured though her sister seemed less convinced.

"I'm sure you two will get along," Morrible continued pushing Nessa away, Elphaba threw her suitcase to the floor and extended her arms.

"LET HER GO!" there was a flash of green momentarily blinding Dorothy though her ears were filled with screams and cries of fright. Blinking the dark circle from her eyes she watched as Nessa's chair started spinning around on its own wheeling itself back into the hands of the green girl. People started to whisper.

"What just happened?

"How did she do that?"

Morrible stared at Elphaba with wide eyes behind her glasses, "How did you do that?"

"Elphaba, you said things would be different here," Nessarose whispered not quiet enough for Morrible to miss, Dorothy saw the worry on both the sisters' features.

"You mean…this has happened before?" The head mistress asked recovering from the recent display, was this girl really capable of something so strong?

"Well," Elphaba nervously said, "Something just comes over me sometimes, something I can't explain, but I'll try to control myself." The green woman hurried to her sister's side gently grasping the pale girl's small hands in her own emerald ones, "I so sorry Nessa."

"Sorry? Don't ever apologize for talent!" the Madame said excitedly, "Talent is a gift, and that is my talent, to encourage talent! My dear, have you ever considered a career in Sorcery?" Morrible asked.

"Not really," Elphaba admitted flatly.

"I shall teach you privately and take no there students!" the large woman smiled unaware of the small blonde who was listening in.

"What?" she whisper/shouted placing a delicate hand over her heart in disbelief.

"Many years I have waited for a gift like yours to appear, why I predict the Wizard could make you his magic Grand Vizier!" she explained to Elphaba, "My dear, I'll write at once to the Wizard, tell him of you in advance! With a talent like yours there is a definish chance if you work as you should," Morrible warned, "You'll be making Good," the Madame excused her self shooing off the other lingering studients leaving a very hopeful Elphaba alone in the assembly hall.

"Did that really just happen?" the girl asked herself, "Have I actually understood that this weird quirk I've tried to suppress or hide, is a talent?" a small smiled crept its way onto her lips, "That could help me meet the Wizard, if I make Good," her grin became bolder as she picked up her suitcase in some kind of new set determination. Glinda the Good could see her hazel eyes light up in a way she defiantly missed, "So I'll make Good," she marched out of the hall into a group of girls and boys who immediately dispersed, "Once I'm with the Wizard my whole life will change," Elphaba told herself once out of earshot of the students (tired of saying studients) that started to whisper, "Cause once your with the Wizard no one thinks your strange!" she snapped in the direction of the Shiz green where more students gathered. "No father is not proud of you, no sister acts ashamed," Elphaba whispered entering the empty rooms of the classes. She sighed putting down her suitcase and sitting on it, her green face held up by green hands stared out the window to all the people outside socializing. Of coarse she wasn't about to get her hopes up about meeting the Wizard, because she would never be able to have friends or someone she could talk to without them insulting her every five seconds. She let out another long sigh and stood pacing around the empty classroom her boots making quiet tap noises that echoed through the hallways. Suddenly, her face lit up, "And one day he'll say to me, Elphaba," she began, "the girl who is so superior, shouldn't a girl who's so Good inside have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree fix in on your…um," Elphaba pinched the bridge of her nose in thought, "Verdigris! Would it be all right by you, if I degreenify you' and of coarse that's not important to me…Alright why not! I'll reply, oh what a pair we'll be the Wizard and I. Yes! What a pair we'll be the Wizard and-," her eyes glazed over for a split second frightening Dorothy.

"_What's happening?" Dorothy's voice hinted concern that made Glinda smile._

"Unlimited, my future is unlimited." She readjusted her glasses," and I just had a vision almost like a prophecy, I know…it sounds truly crazy," she admitted, "And true the vision's hazy, but I swear someday there'll be a celebration throughout Oz that's all to do….with me, the Wizard and I," Elphaba grabbed her suitcase and hurried out the door heading towards her assigned room.

"_How come we just saw all of that? Can't we only see your memories?" a confused girl asked._

"_These aren't my memories, we traveled to the past as far as my memory of her goes," Glinda explained eyes fixed on her lost friend, they sat is silence for a moment._

"_She wasn't really wicked, was she?" Dorothy commented as the young witch entered the girl's dormitory._

"_No, she wasn't, Dorothy her dream was do give the best to people she saw fit deserved it," the Good witch replied, Dorothy looked up at the Good witch with sad, tearful eyes._

"_And I killed her for it,"_

* * *

This took longer than expected so

And I can't really write what the characters are thinking because I use italics _lol italics_ to show what the present-day Glinda and Dorothy are saying and crap like that

Anyway I did mention that my break is coming up so hopefully I can get a few chapters up, but in the meantime just check out the other awesome Wicked fics out there and don't forget to **REVIEW** (also I would like to take ideas for extra scenes so if you have one please share) and if you just want to talk random things feel free.

~Tomato is tomoto


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavenly music begins to play as gleaming lights shine down from the ceiling.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and special thanks to ****ElphabaROCKS**** for giving me that helpful tip/review/awesome thing! And also thanks to all who reviewed! So now this chapter should sound better than the last two, so yeah I'm getting better at this writing stuff. Just keep the reviews coming and constructive criticism is awesome too. You know I love to hear what you have to say. ONWARD!**

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

"_Dorothy please, I understand it was an accident. I know you wouldn't mean to hurt anyone," Glinda said to the small girl who was now bawling her eyes out into her small hands._

"_Are you sure I can't just go back and change things? Make things how they were before?" Dorothy asked through her tears._

"_If I was able to do that I would have done it a long time ago," Glinda replied with a sad, regretful look stained into her eyes, Dorothy finally stopped the tears from falling but couldn't shake the pain lingering in her heart. Wait…what had Glinda meant when she said she would've done it a long time ago?_

"_What do you mean? What would you have changed?" the Good witch sighed her pink lips turning up into a sad smile._

"_You'll just have to watch,"_

Elphaba reached the door to the room she would be trapped in for the entire year desperately just wanting to kick it down, though she refrained herself and simply knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from the other side quickly scamper over to the door before it swung open revealing the small, squeaky blonde that was Galinda.

"Oh," the blonde said a disgusted look upon her, "Its you." Elphaba's features mirrored her's of disgust perfectly.

"Yeah, its me, your _roommate_," the green girl said emphasizing the last word as if to cause her roommate distress, but the blonde held her ground. The two women had already established the pure, utter loathing they held for one another also proving the high level of stubbornness they both shared. Galinda slowly took a step aside letting the raven-haired girl enter the room that was half-pink, half-black. She walked over to her bed and rested her head against the backboard and began to read.

"Looks like the book worm's at it again," the blonde spat taking a seat on her own frilly, pink mattress.

"Just because you can't read doesn't mean I don't have to," Elphaba argued turning the page.

"You certainly have the color for it," the girls glared at each other until the raven-haired one spotted the messed up bed and poorly cleaned dresser along with several or more papers tossed around the floor, evidence that Galinda had tried to read one of the spells that Morrible assigned to Elphaba. And failed. Horribly.

"Ahh…. I see the screw-up fairy has visited us again," she smirked turning back to her book after seeing the red faced blonde.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time," Galinda whined shaking her blonde curls.

"I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter," Elphaba replied acting nonchalant.

"Ugh! I just can't stand you!" she cried stomping over to Elphaba's side of the room.

"The feeling is mutual," the green girl snapped, Galinda let out an angry scream before thundering out the door leaving Elphaba alone to read.

_Dorothy raised a brow as she looked toward the Good witch standing beside her, "Miss Glinda?" Glinda turned to her._

"_Yes?"_

"_Didn't you say you and the Wick- I mean Elphaba were…um…bestest friends?" Glinda gave a light giggle._

"_I did," she smiled._

"_Then why were you two such jerks to each other?" Dorothy questioned even more confused then she was before (And she was pretty confused). Glinda sighed sitting down on the frilly pink mattress that the younger her had just vacated._

Elphaba thought she heard the faint sound of mattress springs and glanced over to her roommate's bed. When she saw no one she became a little uneasy but tried to ignore it and continue her reading.

"_Life does things to you Dorothy, it changes people," she looked over to the green girl reading on her own bed, "For better or for worse." The small girl in pigtails watched the 'wicked witch' sit quietly on the dark mattress, she looked at her thoughtfully and turned to the good witch._

"_What happened?" Glinda looked up at her and sighed._

"_Life," Dorothy frowned walking next to Elphaba's bed where the green woman lay flipping through the pages of a book, besides her better judgment, Dorothy reached out a hand and gently placed it on the witch's shoulder expecting it to travel right through the girl. It didn't._

Elphaba jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder, but when she turned to look there was nothing there. Her chocolate eyes grew wide as she placed one of her on green hands onto her shoulder. Something was definitely there, it was small and warm, and it was also very smooth with a slight roughness to it. As quickly as she touched it though she felt it slip away. She raised one dark brow.

_Dorothy panicked when she felt the fabric of the green girl's uniform under her fingers, but she couldn't move her hand away. Elphaba jumped carefully watching her hand before placing one of her own on Dorothy's, finally Dorothy managed to pull her hand away from the green girl's touch. Glinda watched curiously._

"Weird," she whispered putting down her book and standing up, slowly she took a few steps forward and looked around the room, "I-It 's probably just a side effect from Galinda's bad spell casting, that's all," Elphaba told herself rubbing her shoulder trying to erase the feeling, she looked at the small Dragon Clock hanging on the wall. "Class is starting soon," quickly she gathered her things and rushed out the doorway.

_Dorothy watched her run out the door while trying to calm her racing heart._

"_That's new," Glinda said taking a place next to the startled girl._

"_D-Do you think she could see me?" Dorothy whispered shakily rubbing her hand where the girl in green had touched it._

"_No, but she can definitely feel you. She is incredibly powerful so she might be able to react to the time spell I cast. So Dorothy you have to be careful what you do around her," Dorothy nodded watching the scene around her swirl and transform into a new one. The two were standing in the classroom that Elphaba had been in earlier except this time it was full of students and some kind of Goat-Man standing in the middle near a chalkboard._

"_Glinda, what IS that?" Dorothy pointed to the goat-like thing, the good witch laughed._

"_That is an Animal, Dorothy, they can do basically anything we can do," she vaguely explained, "Elphie could probably tell you more than I can, she was always the smart one," the Kansas girl nearly jumped when she heard Elphaba's voice._

"Maybe the pronunciation of your precious name isn't the soul purpose of Dr. Dillamond's life, and maybe he isn't like the other professors because maybe some of us…are different," the professor gave her a small smile before the blonde interrupted.

"It seems the Artichoke is steamed," the class erupted into crude laughter when Elphaba was about to retort Dr. Dillamond hushed them.

"_Yep. She was always protecting the Animals and their rights," she paused a moment, "No matter what the cost," _

"-less and less, well. Colorful,"

"_What do you mean?" Dorothy asked but was ignored. Frowning she returned her attention to the scene before her._

"-instead of always harping on the past!" Galinda shouted.

"Maybe these question-," Dr. Dillamond said turning the chalkboard over revealing a horrendice message written in red on the other side, the students gasped their jaws hanging open.

"Who is responsible?" the Dillamond asked calmly, "Well? I'm waiting," no one made a sound, "Very well, that will be all for today," no one moved, "You heard me! Class dismissed!" the goat…I mean Goat shouted knocking the students off there feet and out the door, Elphaba was wheeling her sister out when she stopped to look back at the teacher.

"Go on ahead, Nessa," Nessarose nodded and wheeled herself out, the green girl walked towards the chalkboard, "Animals should be seen and not heard?" she read her voice stained with tones of anger. The teacher sighed.

"Don't worry about me Miss Elphaba, its nothing but mere words on a chalkboard compared to things that I've heard." Elphaba raised a brow her expression changing into one of curiosity.

"What do you mean 'Things you've heard'? What things?" the Goat looked around to make sure no one else was in the room before speaking.

"I've heard in most schools Animals can no longer teach, and an Owl who used preach to Munchkins is only able to screech! There only rumors but still, if an Animal is discouraged enough it will learn to shut its mouth. Elphaba….something bad is happening," Elphaba, who had been listening intently, almost let out a gasp, she opened her mouth but the classroom doors flew open.

"Hello Dr. Dillamond! I need to dis-….. Miss Elphaba, you're still here?" Morrible asked sweetly, "Surely you don't plan on being late to my seminar on the first day."

"No Madame, I was just," she glanced over to the Goat who sent her a pleading look, "asking Dr. Dillamond a question." He smiled relieved.

"Well hurry then, Miss Elphaba," the Mistress disappeared through the hallway.

"Dr. Dillamond," Elphaba said, "If something bad is happening someone's got to tell the Wizard," Dillamond nodded.

"I'm sure its nothing all that baaaa-," he slapped a hoof over his mouth to cut of the strange noise, the green girl jumped.

_Dorothy jumped as well at the goat…er…Goat's 'Baaaaaaaa' it had caught her off guard and sent a chill down her spine, quickly she shook it off turning to Glinda who just smiled. "How about we see how my two best friends first met, hm?" Dorothy nodded. The classroom walls dissipated into the air and the ground fanned out creating the greens grass that was outside, people scurried by crowding small spaces in groups chatting and laughing amongst themselves occasionally pointing or whispering about someone who walked by. Most of the time the groups had chosen to point and stare non other than Elphaba Thropp. Of coarse._

"Hey, look! It's the green bean!" A boy shouted earning laughs and snickers from all his friends, Elphaba sent a glare in his direction that could've shattered glass but kept walking. "Where do you think your going greenie?" the boy asked grabbing her elbow, she tried to shove him off though he wouldn't budge. Then his little group decided to come over.

"Careful, she might rub off on you!"

"I think it's contagious!" the group of boys laughed forming a circle around the green girl.

_Dorothy gasped, "Can't we help her?" Glinda shook her head her blonde curls swinging gently over her shoulder, "Someone's got to help her, right?" the little farm received to answer let alone any sort of gesture. She knew what the answer was, no one would help, but she didn't want to believe it. "It's because of her skin…isn't it?"_

"_Just her skin."_

"LOOK OUT!" one of the boys shouted, they all turned and looked before scattering faster that deer from a hunter. Elphaba turned wide-eyed and tried to jump back or move. But she found herself unable to do so.

"_Move Elphie, move," Glinda whispered a look of concern on her perfect features, Dorothy became nervous, Glinda already knew what happened, but why wasn't it happening? The Good Witch bit the inside of her check twisting her wand between her manicured fingers, "Come on, Elphie, you should've moved by now," the oncoming carriage was traveling at an illegal speed. Elphaba still didn't move and the carriage wasn't slowing. She was face to face with the leading horse when Glinda screamed._

"_MOVE!"_

…………………………………………….

**Horrible ending, I know**

**I have finals this week and I am SOOOOOOOOO tired, I've been trying to get these chapters done but I am so dead right now. Hopefully, since I have a new system the chapters will come faster, but I can't be sure.**

**Thank you all for reading and please REVIEW**


End file.
